Rogue Heart
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: The heart is a strange thing. Rogue, determined, defiant, it doesn't A strange twist of fate catapaults a young man onto the high seas and changes the world forever. Will his life be one of infamy, or mediocrity? Of course it won't! He just wants to provide for his family. They're a strange bunch of rogues, but they're his heart. And so is she. NarutoxBellmere! Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Osu! Hello there! Its Neonzangetsu again! With massive help from Agurra of the Darkness, this fic was born! Yep, pairing is NarutoxBellmere! Hope ya'll like it! I know, I know, its not exactly our usual thing, but hey, in the fiction world one has to expect the unexpected! Hope ya enjoy it! I'm fairly certain that there are few, if any fics out there that have Naruto and Bellmete paired up directly outside of a harem, and this DEFINITELY ain't one of those! So!**

**And on that note...**

**...here we go! We proudly present our latest work...**

**...ROGUE HEART!**

_"'Tis merely a flesh wound!_

_~?_

**Pot Meet Kettle**

The sounds of of cannon fire and screams filled the air, along with the iron scent of blood. All around the now ruined village were bodies of both pirates and Marines, no true victor of the battle to be seen.

And yet amongst the blood soaked plains, a lone female marine could be seen, injured but alive, her only distinguishing feature being her rather odd red mohawk of sorts, with her hair actually shaved on both sides, safe for the back which had a small ponytail.

Bruised and bloodily she managed a slow but steady pace, scanning the destroyed town with distain, regreting how events had managed to play out. Part of her was tempted to simply lay out and die where she stood, "Fine mess I got myself into. Squads dead, village is burning down and if the unpleasant taste in my mouth is anything to go on, I think I'm bleeding internally."

Falling to one knee, the woman looked upon the destruction before her, vision actually starting to blur slightly as she felt her strength leaving her, "Guess it was gonna happen sooner or later. Course, dying in battle defiently isn't the worst way to go I suppose."

Yet as she readied herself to embrace the release of death, a small crying echoed across the sky, her eyes shooting open as all thoughts of death were immediately torn to shreds. Looking around with a frantic pace, her eyes quickly landed on a small girl, no older than perhaps five, with blue hair and a bandana. Managing to get to her feet, with a degree of struggle, she quickly made her way over to the girl, taking note of the small bundle in her arms.

"Is that your sister?"

The girl turned and met eyes with the marine, quickly shaking her head, "No I found her."

Both girls looked upon the small orange haired infant, who smiled amidst the death and destruction, bringing tears and a smile to both of their faces. The red haired woman feeling a sense of renewed life flowing through her, "Guess I won't be checking out any time soon. No way in hell I'm leaving these kids to die. Genzo would kick my ass if I did."

Taking the girls hand she turned in the direction of the docks, "Hopefully there's still a boat or two left, can't stay here, hopefully we can make it back to Cocoyashi Village. The girl followed without objection, obviously having nothing left tying her to the smoldering town, yet they didn't make it less than two feet before a gun shot rang out.

"Managed to find you, you damn Marine BITCH!"

Letting out a growl, the injured woman found herself looking at the crosshairs of a pistol, held by an obviously injured pirate, looking upon the group with demented glee. "You Damn marines had to go and ruin everything. We'd managed to make a nice little niche for ourselves here and then you go and turn the whole thing into one big clusterfuck." Cocking the pistol, his pupils constricted as his bloodlust became apparent,

"Now you get to die like the rest of your shitsucking government lackies."

Without a second thought the woman quickly covered the two girls with her body, ready to take the shot head on.

The harsh crack of an unloaded pistol filled the night. Yet, no sensation of pain entered her body, no wet feeling of blood leaving her, she felt nothing.

Looking up she was met with the sight of a young man of her age, with pointed blonde hair, clad in a pair of dirty black pants, an orange vest, sandles and what appeared to be a somewhat bloody black headband around his head. She simply stared at the man, mesmerized at how quickly he'd appeared, all the while the pirate looked upon him with frustration and fury, casual tossing the pistol in his hand aside.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PAL?!" Quickly pulling out another pistol and readying it to fire "I'm not about to die without taking at least one more bitch-ass marine with me, but I don't mind putting a bullet in between your eyes first!

...really?"

The stranger didn't seem even remotely worried, as the pirate pulled his hand on the trigger. Before she had a chance to call out to him, the stranger simply moved his hand directly in front of the pistol, while his other hand found itself buried in the pirate's chest with a dull thud.

"You..." the pirate gurgled wetly, choking on his blood, "What...are you...?"

"Me?" his voice sounded hoarse and rough, as though he hadn't spoken in nearly an age "I'm nobody. You? You're dead."

A sick, squelching sound followed as the blond ripped his hand from the interlopers chest; a flash of lightning lit the stormy sky to reveal bright blue eyes and a blood-spattered face, whiskered cheeks pinched in an annoyed scowl.

The pirate fell to his knees as he looked at the hole in his chest, spitting out some blood, the stranger made an attempt to turn, but quickly realized his error as the pirated used what little strength he had left to pull the trigger and fire, the bullet flying, straight into the mans hand, as the pirate fell over dead.

Bellmere, still clutching the newly-discovered Nami and Nojiko to her chest, could only gawp.

The young man grimaced slightly, staring down at his ruined fist, now bearing a massive pulpy mass from catching the bullet with his bare hand. "Huh. Almost out of chakra. That's...well, that's kinda new, actually. Gonna be kinda sucky if I can't heal or any-Ah! There we go!" As she looked on his broken fingers wound themselves back together, fingers twisting and popping as bone and sinew found themselves new homes in his shot-leaden fist.

"Who in the hell're you?"

He gave her an odd look. "Lady, I was hoping you could tell me WHERE."

Looking at him as if a Sea King just sprouted out of his hair, the female marine could only gawp at his somewhat casual disregard for all that's going on, "Are you some kind of moron?! Who walks on the middle of the battlefield, just because they got lost. Do you like getting shot at?"

"HAH?!"

His outburst startled her, his blue eyes gleaming angrily.

"Hey lady, in case you _missed_ the recent chain of events, I just saved your sorry ass by getting shot at!" he huffed. "A little gratitude would be appreciated."

Growling for a moment, she quickly shook any thoughts she had off, "I don't have time for this crap right now, these girls can't stay in this burnt out hell hole, so I'm leaving. Thanks for the assist, now kindly go get lost somewhere else." Quickly picking up the baby with her hand and leading the other away they turned in the direction of the docks, "Hopefully there's a boat we can take to get back to Cocoyashi. Shouldn't be too difficult."

The unlikely trio started to walk away from the burnt village, only to find the strange blonde man now right in front of them, "You know I can understand you being a little rude and everything, considering all the shit you've had to deal with. But now you're just being really stupid on top of that."

Bellemere quickly found herself tempted to punch the stranger despite her condition, held back only by the little bundle of joy currently in her arms, "What the hell do you even care in the first place? And what do you mean stupid."

Quickly jerking his thumb up to the sky, various dark clouds could be seen on the horizon, "Can't you tell by the wind and air, there's gonna be a serious storm rolling through here and you want to travel through it, on some dinky ass boat, with a baby and child on board. Not sure what else to call that but stupid...No wait reckless and stupid, that's much more accurate."

He spoke that last line with a smirk and Bellemere was flat out pissed, getting directly in his face and grabbing him by his vest, "SO WHAT IF IT IS A LITTLE RECKLESS?! IF I STAY HERE THESE GIRLS WILL DIE AND I'M NOT GONNA SIT HERE AND LET THAT HAPPEN!" Here screams managed to wake up the baby in her arms, who strangely enough looked at both adults with a smile on her face, not the least bit frightened by Bellemere's loud voice or the stranger. In fact she actually reached out to him with her tiny little arms, meriting a smile from the strange, he reached out to her, allowing her to lock her small hands around his finger, and letting out a small chuckle.

"Well I can't really argue you with your logic there."

Casually letting out a sigh he pulled his finger back and pointed to a nearby boat, "Lucky for you there happens to be one last boat, still a float on this island. And since I can't bear the thought of leaving these little girls alone with someone as hot headed as you, I shall lend a hand here as well." He spoke with a much more playful tone to his previously cold demeanor, actually catching the female marine off guard with his joking behavior.

However, a sudden series of rain drops shut her mouth, before making her way to the docks with the girls in toe, "Fine, but you screw around on the boat and I'll boot your ass overboard."

Without further prodding the stranger made his way to the boat with her, "By the way, I'm Naruto encase you were wondering."

"Bellemere, and I wasn't wondering. Now shut up and help me paddle, we've got a lot of ocean to cover."

"Whatever you say, boss lady."

She swiped half-heartedly at his head with a boot.

The small ragtag group quickly boarded the boat, just as a series of storm clouds began to darken the sky. Lightning crashed overhead, a deep, booming rumble crashing while the waves began to rock. They were in for a seriously hellish ride, Bellemere realized. She shot a glower at her blond companion.

"Well, what're you doing?! Man the oars!"

Now it was his turn to look at her as though she'd grown two heads.

"Oars? What oars?"

"Haven't you rowed a boat before?!"

"No! And I'm almost out of chakra! Not my fault I never went sailing before!"

"Just row, boy!" If there was a whip, she would've cracked it in that instant.

Oh, fuck all kinds of duck! This! This...

...was going to suck...

* * *

_(Cocoyashi Village)_

The storm had quickly begun to rage into a violent maelstrom, with massive waves ripping across the sea, capable of tossing boats around like leaves, while the wind howled with rampant fury.

Standing on the dock in this hell storm of all things, was a small band of villagers, including a man in a brown police uniform with a pinwheel on the top, currently spinning like a buzzsaw in the midst of the gale. His eyes, along with those of several other parties were looking out upon the ocean, a look of panic on their faces.

"I'm telling you Genzo, I saw a ship out in the middle of the ocean, it was heading this way."

"What kind of a suicidal moron tries to sail a ship in this kind of storm?! They'd be capsized before they made it half way to shore."

The identified Genzo however, wasn't as pessimistic as he looked carefully amongst the roaring waves, until his eyes promptly landed on something amidst the chaos. "I'll be damned, there really is a ship out there." He was quick to point the ship out, with the villagers shinning their lights as far out as possible, watching the ship battle against the waves despite it's small size.

"I can't believe that little boat has sunk by now, who ever is on that boat must be crazy or just a damn good sailor."

As the boat reached closer, Genzo could see there were at least two people inside the boat, though the rain and wind made it impossible to see them properly. Eventually the boat managed to make it to the dock and the passengers managed to climb out. One was a strange blond haired man clad in black and orange he'd never seen before, while the other was a bit more familar.

Bellemere...What...how...What the hell possessed you to try and sail in this storm. Look at you, you're bleeding all over the damn..." His words quickly died when Bellemere's coat promptly opened up, revealing to his shock two young girls wrapped in soaking wet blankets, both faces red with fever along with haggard breathing. Bellmere looking upon the group with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Doctor, someone get me a doctor right now. These girls are really sick, they'll die if they don't get help right now."

Ironically if you can believe it, the villages doctor happened to be present and he was just as shocked as everyone else, "I'm here Bellemere, we'll take care of them, but we need to take care of you too."

The red haired marine violently shock her head, so much so it was a miracle her neck didn't break, "FORGET ABOUT ME JUST HELP THEM PLEASE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as the girls were taken away.

She would have continued, only to feel herself get pulled up to her feet as well, "What did I say about being stupid. You go through all the trouble to save these girls, you should atleast give some consideration to your own health."

Bellemere looked up at Naruto, who was more or less picking her up with one arm in a surprising display of strength, with a hard look on his face. She quicikly grew angry at his comment but her words died when she noticed how his own face had become rather strained, as if in pain, "You want to be there for those girls, kind of hard to do if you die because you were too stubborn to get medical help...So do them...a favor...and..."

His words grew weaker with each sentence until finally his legs gave out and he hit the floor of the deck with a splash, prompting Bellemere, who managed to pull herself from his grasp to panic again, "Hey, what's the matter, get up you idiot." As she felt around any comment she had quickly died in her throat as she felt a wet sensation cover her palm, which differed from the rain as it was ticker than the water and with a single glance she quickly figured it out.

"Blood...But how..."

Quickly flipping him over, she looked to see a rather large spot on the left side of his abomen, now stained in blood and it didn't take much for her to figure it out, "Back on the island, the gunshot...YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!"

To her surprise Naruto just smiled, despite the blood leaking from his mouth, "Heh, well we had the two kids to worry about, didn't want you to get distracted, besides it's only a flesh wound."

"ONLY A FLESHWOUND MY ASS! YOU STUPID JERK! YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME!" She raged, shaking him by the tattered lapels of his jacket. "I swear I'll pry the gates of the Underworld open and shove my boot up your ethereal ass if I have to!"

"That...doesn't make me feel any better."

The village doctor, thankfully hadn't left yet and quickly made his way over to the injured man, while Bellemere was still in the midst of threatening to kill the apparently dying blonde who kept on smiling.

"Hey it's no big deal, we saved the kids and you made it back home, sounds like a win to me." His eyes quickly began to droop as Bellmere felt the compulsion to slap him awake, but by then the doctor had ordered the other villages to pull her away while he did some first aide.

The last sight he managed to catch was of the brash and foul mouthed marine crying in anger as she looked at the man who'd helped save her, slowly bleed to death while she couldn't do anything to help him.

"Don't you die!"

Those were the last words he heard before blackness took him.

"DON"T YOU DARE DIE!"

* * *

In hindsight, he almost wished he had.

Slowly Naruto managed to feel his eyes open, thanks in part to the warm feel of the sun on his skin. However, it was a little too bright as his eyes latched shut just a quickly due to the intense light. "Okay, who turned on the bloody sun?" Letting out a muttered growl, he shaded his vision enough to slowly make out where he was, sitting up with a slight amount of pain in his chest.

A quick scan revealed him to currently be in a bed, in a decently furnished looking room. Quickly looking down on his boy he found bandages where the bullet wound was, letting out a light chuckle, "Guess I'm still alive. Not sure whether to be happy or not about that, considering I know next to shit about what's going on...Heck, now I don't even know _where_ I am."

"That'd be my office my boy."

With ha quick turn of the head, Naruto's eyes found themselves focused on the familiar form of the doctor, "Huh, remind me again. You're a doctor right?"

"Yep, best damn doctor in the whole village."

"Funny, Bellemere told me you were the _only_ doctor."

The Doctor quickly shut himself up, letting out a cough to try and change topics, "Anyway, as to where you are, your in Cocoyashi Village. Bellemere's home town. You should consider yourself lucky kid, you'd have bled out if we hadn't gotten to you when we did."

"Well that only happened because I'd run out of chakra." the blond felt the need to defend himself, wincing slightly at the pain evoked by the scar. The idea that some weakling could actually hurt him just by pointing a one of those things at him was...worrying. "That kinda crap usually doesn't happen to me...

"Chakra?"

"Y'see, stuff like _that_ makes me think Sasuke didn't just blast me over to the next continent." Casually feeling around the wound he'd been given, Naruto could quickly tell it had since healed up completely. Well, thanks be to kami for small blessings. He'd recovered enough chakra to not be in any immediate danger, but the knowledge that he'd run out at all was...disconcerting. Worse still was the void he felt when he tried to reach for Kurama, as if the fox's chakra was still there, but the beast itself wasn't...

Still, he was content to play dumb for the moment if only for the sake of those watching, "And what about Bellemere and the girls, they're alright?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them my friend." Letting out a hardy laugh as he spoke, "Bellemere's far too stubborn to let something like a few injuries and a storm stop her, and the girls are fine as well. Actually damnest thing, crazy woman decided to adopt the two girls right after she recovered enough. Came as a shock to the whole village."

Doctor got up and made his way to his desk to retrieve something, while Naruto seemed to let out another smile at the revelation, "Well that's good to know, after every horrible thing those girls had to go through, nice to know there's a little light at the end of the tunnel."

"Oh I wouldn't get too happy if I were you my young friend. Bellemere was outright furious with you, had to sedate her in order to keep her from trying to knock you sensless while you were still bleeding and I'm pretty sure once she finds out you're awake, she'll make good on the threat."

Naruto actually felt a little afraid at the remark, but only slightly, rubbing the back of his head a little in response, "Don't suppose you could keep that a secret from her for a bit, least until I get out of here."

_"Oh, I'm afraid it's a little late for that."_

Naruto felt his stomach plummet like a sinking stone at the sound of that voice. His head instinctively turned, toward the doorway. Sure enough, there was Bellemere standing there with an all-too-friendly-looking smile on her face; though any intimidating factor she was going for, was significantly reduced by the little orange haired baby she was carrying and the little blue haired girl next to her. The doctor gave him a knowing look he failed to recognize and departed.

"I think I'll just leave the happy couple alone, then."

_"WHOSE A HAPPY COUPLE, OI?!_/**WHOSE A HAPPY COUPLE, OI?!"** they both decried at his rapidly departing back.

At that a silence fell over their strange little group. Finally, the blue-haired lass broke it by approaching the bed and tugging at his arm.

"Neh, Oji-san...

Naruto sweatdropped.

_"Oji-san?!"_

"Are you okay?"

"Bah! As if something like that could kill me!"

"Good. Guess that means you'll live." Bellmere grinned, and in that grin, he felt his hopes plummet even further. "Now you can help me take care of these little rugrats."

There was a silence. And then.

And _then:_

_"What."_

**A/N: And there we be! Another marvelous production by Agurra and Neon, champions of happy endings for all!**

**So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

**...Review, Would Ya Kindly? And of course, enjoy the preivew! Hope it warms your heart!**

**(Preview!)**

_"Oi, Nami!"  
_

_The young girl froze dead in her tracks, the book of maps clutched against her chest. With every fiber of her being she willed herself not to turn around, knowing full well who stood over her. In the end however her tiny body betrayed her and she found herself staring up into a pair of bemused blue eyes. Her father chuckled softly, a large hand reaching down to muss her strawberry-blond locks._

_"Why'd you take that, eh?" he drawled gently. "I could've just bought it for you. But you need to put those oranges back, ya know? I know times are tough, and we can't always afford what you want, but stealing is not the way to about it, okay-?"_

_Nami couldn't help herself. She really couldn't. She bolted._

_"You'll never take me alive, pops!"  
_

_"OI?!"_

**R&amp;R! =D**


End file.
